


Tell Me, Who's Watching?

by ceealaina



Series: WinterIron Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Schmoop, Science Bros, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: When Bruce slipped into the lab, Bucky was sprawled in the cushy leather chair that Tony had brought in especially for his arm maintenance, as far from what Hydra would have used as possible. He was shirtless, but seemed to have no qualms about it. He was looking up at Tony, sitting on the counter beside him, leaning in close as the two of them laughed over something. They hadn’t noticed him yet, and Bruce paused in the doorway a moment, blinking at the sight.***While helping out in the lab, Bruce notices that something's a little different... Just pure fluff. That's it, that's the story.





	Tell Me, Who's Watching?

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills square B3 (Bruce Banner) of my WinterIron Bingo card

Bruce was mid-meditation when he became aware of the soft sound of a bell, steadily increasing in volume. He sighed heavily, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it at this point. And though he’d rarely admit it out loud, it was a fair trade off for having a family and a team he could trust. 

“Yes?” he asked the room at large, and Tony’s voice filled the space. 

“Bruce! Brucie Bear, love of my life — quiet you — I need your expert expertise, por favor.” 

Bruce felt his lips quirk into a grin. “What can I help you with?” 

“Uhh, it’s a Frosty problem. There’s something hinky with the connections.” There was more muffled conversation. “Might be easier if you just come down here…?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but he didn’t have anything pressing going on, and meditation could wait. “Be right down.” 

When Bruce slipped into the lab, Bucky was sprawled in the cushy leather chair that Tony had brought in especially for his arm maintenance, as far from what Hydra would have used as possible. He was shirtless, but seemed to have no qualms about it. He was looking up at Tony, sitting on the counter beside him, leaning in close as the two of them laughed over something. They hadn’t noticed him yet, and Bruce paused in the doorway a moment, blinking at the sight. Tony’s face was a wide open book of genuine delight, and the answering smile on Bucky’s face didn’t have the usual haunted look of pain in his eyes. Bruce felt a smile creep across his own face as he surveyed them a moment, taking in the way Bucky’s legs were spread as he leaned back in the chair, open and relaxed, the way Tony was leaning forward, comfortably moving into his space. Bucky’s hand was resting on the table, pinky finger just a hair’s breadth away from brushing against Tony’s thigh. As he watched, Tony shifted his own hand to curl over Bucky’s, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. 

Bruce cleared his throat then, moving into the room like he’d just arrived. The two of them didn’t quite spring apart, but they leaned back a little and Bucky’s hand slid out from under Tony’s hand so smoothly that Bruce wouldn’t have even guessed it was there if he hadn’t just seen it. They both turned to him expectantly, smiles not dimmed, but different, and Bruce kept his own smile placid in return as he stepped forward. If they wanted to tell everyone, they would. And he could tell them exactly how happy he was for them when that time came. 

“So what are we dealing with today?” 

Now that he’d noticed though, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. Even trying to be subtle, they were constantly touching one another, a brush of the shoulder here, a glance of fingers against a leg there. Not exactly uncommon for Tony, but Bruce didn’t think he’d ever seen Bucky quite so tactile -- or so calm and relaxed. They were laughing constantly, and not the stressed laugh that was more familiar from Bucky’s time in the lab. It was open and easy, like he was genuinely having a good time. Tony’s eyes would light up every time it happened, and the sound he made when Bucky made him laugh in turn was nothing short of delighted. 

And then there were the looks shared between them, that only grew even more obvious when the other wasn’t looking. Tony was constantly glancing over at Bucky, checking in on him, a warm looking crossing his features as he looked him over. And every time Tony would skitter across the room, grabbing a piece of equipment or checking on a reading, Bucky’s eyes would track him, waiting for his return. 

Bruce found himself hiding his own share of secret smiles, burying his face in his notes, or turning away to ‘read’ something so they wouldn’t noticing him fighting not to laugh. There was something so endearingly sweet about these two grown adult men being so genuinely affectionate with each other. It was hard  _ not _ to smile, even while he felt a pang deep in his chest. 

They were finishing up, Bruce gathering the notes he’d taken to transcribe and upload (he took better notes with pen and paper, and the minor conniption that Tony had every time was always fun too) when Tony caught his eye.

“Dr. Banner? If I could bend your ear for a moment before you go?” 

Bruce almost missed the soft little surprised noise that Bucky made at that. But he definitely didn’t miss the wordless conversation that passed between them after, the glances ending in an eyebrow wiggle from Tony and a half-shy smirk from Bucky that very clearly meant they’d be meeting up again in a few short minutes. Shaking his head against his own smirk, Bruce turned back to his notes until the workshop doors had closed on the sound of Bucky’s footsteps. 

“Did you have a question about the results from those velocity experiments we ran last week?” he asked, blinking at Tony with the most banal expression he could manage. 

Tony stared at him for a too-long minute, clearly trying to work out if Bruce was actually serious before he shook his head. “You’re such an asshole,” he grumbled, and Bruce crackled then, grinning at him. “You’re really gonna make me say it?” 

Bruce shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Tony actually pouted at that, but he was grinning too. “I just… I don’t think Bucky noticed you noticing, and I’d appreciate it if you kept it to yourself? It took a lot of coaxing, trying to convince Bucky that this was okay, that we could have this, that he wasn’t going to hurt me. And uh…” He rubbed at the back of his neck before meeting Bruce’s eyes. “I’m afraid I’m gonna fuck this up once everyone knows, and I wanna hold onto it just a little longer.” 

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look that made Tony roll his eyes and look away with a huff. Bruce just shook his head at him. “You’re not going to fuck it up, Tony,” he told him gently. Tony made an unconvinced sound but didn’t argue, and Bruce patted his arm gently. “But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. That’s what science bros are for, right?” 

Tony tilted his head and stared at him for a moment, like he couldn’t work out if Bruce was making fun of him, but when Bruce winked his face relaxed into a pleased smile. “You got it, Jolly Green.” He wiggled then, giving Bruce an obnoxious wink in return. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a boyfriend to ravish.” He paused at that, giving an involuntary little giggle of pure happiness, as he practically bounced to the door. “I’ll see you later!” 

“Details, Tony,” Bruce called after him. “I don’t want them!”


End file.
